Family Ties
by Elemental Psionic
Summary: A girl from Brennan's past is in trouble and Eckhart is behind it. Who is this girl? Why does Eckhart want her captured and why is Jesse interested in this girl? JesseAurora (OC) R&R! FINISHED!
1. Prologue: Who's that girl?

Disclaimer: My story is based on the TV show Mutant X and I do not own Mutant X or it's characters. The only characters that I created myself are Aurora, Gabriel, and Daniel. Mutant X: Family Ties Prologue 

    "This is the girl," said Mason Eckhart, showing a picture of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and handed a copy to five men in black suits.  "It is of up most importance to obtain this particular anomaly and bring her to me, alive."

    "Yes Mr. Eckhart," they all responded and left his office as another man in a suit entered. 

    "They will find her for you Mr. Eckhart," said Daniel Chase, one of Eckhart's business associates. 

    "They better Mr. Chase," Eckhart started," right now I have the upper hand over Adam Kane.  It's only a matter of time before Adam and his group of renegades are aware of my plans.  I don't want them to interfere."

    "Don't worry Mr. Eckhart my men are on the job."

    "You better hope they succeed.  If they don't, we will have to renegotiate our business relationship."    

    "Gabriel, where are you? You said you'd pick me up at the airport an hour ago," said a 21-year-old girl to her friend on her cell phone while she stood in the middle of the San Francisco airport.

    "I'm on my way, I had some business to take care of," replied Gabriel Masters.

    "Sure, and you forgot all about me?  And you call yourself my best friend," she said giving her friend a hard time.

    "I'm sorry."

    "I know, I'm just kidding."

    "I'll be there soon to pick you up." 

    "I'm glad I came to visit you from Los Angeles.  I needed a weekend away from it. I'll be waiting outside so you just need to pull up in front of the airport.  See you soon."

    "Okay, bye," Gabriel said as he hung up.

    "Okay now what do I do until Gabe arrives?" she asked herself as she walked outside. A breeze blew from behind and her long light brown hair flew in her face.  "How can it be this cold in California?" she thought out loud. 

    All of a sudden, she turned around and saw two men in black suits. "Is your name Aurora?" one of them asked.

    "Maybe, who wants to know?" she replied.

    "Please come with us.  Our boss would like a word with you," the other one said.

    "Since I don't know who your boss is; and I really don't care. How 'bout I'll just wait for my ride, and you two will leave, okay?" Aurora replied snidely.

    "We have our orders to bring you to Mr. Eckhart immediately."

    "Then you'll have to catch me first," Aurora ran and the two agents ran after her. 

****

****


	2. Chapter 1: Questions to answer

Chapter 1 

     _Where's Jesse? He should have been here by now. _ Brennan Mulwray thought as he was trying to save a young girl from three guys from the GSA (Genetic Security Agency).  They ran into an alley nearby.  Brennan kicked the first agent in the stomach and punched the second one in the eye.  The third guy had a crowbar and started swinging it, trying to hit Brennan.  Brennan threw him and crashed into a dumpster nearby. All three agents came towards him at once. They all stopped when they heard a sound from overhead and it was about to land. Suddenly electricity from Brennan's fingertips hit all three GSA agents and knocked them out cold.

    "Let's go," one of the agents yelled," She's the wrong girl!" They ran off and were then out of sight.

    "Thank you, you saved me.

 I'm Anna," she said looking at Brennan with her blue eyes.  She was attracted to him and Brennan knew it.  But, he wasn't interested.

    "It was nothing, really," he replied. " Well, you better go home in case they come back."

    "Alright. Again thank you so much!" Anna left as the jet came closer to landing.

     When the jet did land, Jesse Kilmartin, Brennan's best friend and teammate walked out. "Glad to see me?" asked Jesse.

     "Had to come at the last minute didn't you Jess?"

     "I knew you could handle it." 

    "Now we better head back Sanctuary and report to Adam."

    "Okay, let's go.  I need to talk with Emma and Shalimar about a few things," Brennan said as they both entered the Double Helix, their jet.  

    The Double Helix landed and Brennan and Jesse entered Sanctuary.  "There you are," said Shalimar as she noticed Jesse and Brennan walking in," Adam wants to see all of us now." They followed her into one of Sanctuary's many labs.

    Adam and Emma were waiting for them. "Oh good," said Adam," You're all here."

    "Adam, what's going on?" asked Brennan.  "At the end of the fight just now, before the GSA agents left, one of them said 'She's the wrong girl.' What do you think they meant by that?"

    "I'm not exactly sure Brennan," replied Adam," maybe Eckhart's trying to find a specific mutant with a similar appearance of the woman you just saved.  We better keep an eye out.  Who knows what Eckart wants from this mysterious girl he's looking for?"

    "If only we knew who he was looking for. We could look through the mutant database, find out who she is, where she lives, and bring her here before Eckart finds her," said Shalimar.

    "Alright, Emma and Shalimar will go back to the alley and see if they left anything behind that might help us find out who Eckhart is after.  Brennan, you will give Jesse and I a description of the girl you saved and then Jesse will help me look through the database to maybe narrow down who Eckhart is after," Adam ordered.

    "Then what will I do after I give Jess the girl's description?" asked Brennan.

    "Brennan, you've been working really hard lately and you're tiring yourself out. Just relax," suggested Shalimar," We'll take care of everything."

    "If we find out anything, we'll let you know.  But first I need her description," said Jesse.

    "Okay, the girl had light brown hair and blue eyes.  She was skinny and sort of tall.  She said her name was Anna.  I don't know if that matters.  I'm just gonna  take a shower if you don't need anything else," said Brennan.  Adam shook his head and Brennan left the room.

    "Emma and Shalimar, don't forget to contact us on your Comlinks if you find anything," said Adam.

    "Alright," they both answered as they left the way Brennan did.

    "Okay Jesse, let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 2: Mulwray, Aurora

Chapter 2 

****

    "I'm sorry Mr. Eckhart for the mistake made by three of my men," said Daniel Chase.  "I assure you the other two of my men won't fail like the others did."

    "You're sorry.  Your men went after the wrong girl!  Not only that, but they were stopped by Brennan Mulwray.  Adam will find out my plans.  Your men better Mr. Mulray's sister Aurora before that happens."

    "They will bring her to you.  In fact, I believe they are on her trail as we speak."

    "Good, contact me when she arrives."  Eckhart left the room.

 "I don't see anything.  Do you Shal?" asked Emma.

    "I don't see anything either. Wait a sec."  Shalimar replied.

    She bent down and found a picture of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes near the dumpster that Brennan through one of the agents into.  Emma walked over to see what her friend was looking at.

    "Adam, we found a picture that fits Brennan's description.  She might be the girl the GSA is trying to find," Emma said talking into her Comlink.

    "Bring it back to Sanctuary right away," answered Adam.  "Good work!"

    "Thanks Adam, we'll be there soon."

    "I'm glad they found something Adam because there are just too many girls in the mutant database that fit the description Brennan gave us.  It would be nearly impossible to narrow it down with the information we have," Jesse said, looking at the computer screen in front of him.

    "You're right Jesse.  We'll just have to wait until Emma and Shalimar get here.  We can scan the girl's picture into the computer and the database will find the exact match."

    Shalimar and Emma walked through the door and Shalimar handed Adam the picture.

    "How did you get here so fast?" asked Jesse.  "Oh let me guess, you let Emma drive the Double Helix."

    Shalimar nodded as Adam scanned the picture into the computer.

    "I'm going to tell Brennan we might have found the girl if you don't need me," said Jesse.

    "We can handle it from here Jess," Shalimar said as Jesse left the room.

    It only took a minute for the computer to find an exact match of the picture.  The computer screen read," Mulwray, Aurora".

    "We found her!" Emma exclaimed.  " Do you think she is related to Brennan?"

    " I don't know. Brennan never mentioned a sister. It says here that she's a thermal Elemental and a Psionic telepath," said Adam.

    "A Thermal Elemental?" asked Emma.

    "That means she can throw balls of fire out of her fingertips," Adam explained.

    "At least we know now why Eckhart is after her.  Can you imagine if you could be that kind of elemental power and be a psionic who can read people's thoughts?  It would be terrible if Eckhart had a mutant with her abilities under his control," said Shalimar.  "Can you track her on your computer Adam?"

    "Yes, let me look."  

    Adam started typing on his computer and eventually a map popped up of a street near the San Francisco airport.  

    "We'll get her," replied Emma.

    "Hurry, she's being chased by two GSA agents," called Adam as Shalimar and Emma ran to the Double Helix.

    "I guess I'll drive since we're in a hurry," Emma said smiling.

    Emma and Shalimar took off in their jet and went to save Aurora.


	4. Chapter 3: Bar Brawls

Chapter 3 

****

    Aurora kept running but the two men following her wouldn't stop.  She was getting tired and could barely run anymore.  _What am I going to do?_ She thought, as she tried to catch her breath.  Aurora ran across the street and into an abandoned club.  She ran behind the bar counter.  The two men walked inside.

    "Come out," one called.  "Don't make things more difficult then they already are for yourself!"

    "Why don't you just pick on someone you own size," Shalimar said as she and Emma walked through the doorway.

    Aurora looked up from under the bar.  She was reluctant to see these two strangers come to her help her.  Shalimar, Emma, and the two GSA agents started to fight.  Emma kicked one of the agents and he ran into the bar.  Aurora cracked a shot glass over his head and he fell on the floor.  Shalimar ran up a wall, kicked the other agent in the head, and he fell to the ground.  As he tried to stand up to retaliate, Aurora threw a fireball at him and he lay unconscious on the ground.  Shalimar started at her looking impressed.  The other agent got back on his feet and ran at Emma, but she punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

    "Come with us," said Emma.

    "Unless you want more of those guys after you," Shalimar added. 

    "Okay, I'll come with you two.  Thanks. I'm Aurora," she answered.

    "We know and you're welcome.  I'm Shalimar and this is Emma.  We better go back to Sanctuary."

    "Where?" Aurora asked.

    "You'll see," replied Emma.

    All three of them left the bar and headed towards the Double Helix, which was in stealth mode; it was currently invisible. Emma turned off the jet's stealth mode.  The jet's door opened and Emma and Shalimar walked in.  Aurora, who looked shocked from seeing the jet just suddenly appeared, followed Emma and Shalimar onto the jet.  They took off and headed for Sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 4 

    "So you're telling me Emma and Shal found the girl and they're on their way here?" Brennan said to Jesse as he dried his newly washed hair.

    "Yep, she's on her way.  Apparently the girl's name is Aurora.  That's all they told me.  According to Adam two GSA agents were already on her trail when we identified her," replied Jesse.

    "It's a good thing Emma and Shal found her then. Do you know what her powers are?"

    "I don't know.  I left the lab before I could find that out so I could tell you that we identified her.  I was going to ask Adam when Emma and Shalimar left but he seemed to have his hands full."

    "I'll be right back.  I have to get something to eat."

    "I'll go with you.  I wanted to get myself a soda anyway."

    Jesse and Brennan left the living room and headed toward the kitchen.  Then, Emma, Shalimar and Aurora arrived back at Sanctuary.  As they walked into the now deserted living room.  Aurora looked around the room at the different sofas, chairs, and other furniture in the room.

    "Whoa, this place is amazing!  And you're jet is awesome!" she exclaimed with excitement.

    "Wait here, Adam wants to speak with you," said Shalimar.

    "Okay, but who's Adam?" Aurora asked.

    "You'll see."  Shalimar left the room to find Adam.

    "Do you want anything to eat?" Emma asked.

    "A glass of water would be great," Aurora replied.

    "Okay." Emma left the room and went into the kitchen as Aurora sat down on of the sofas in the living room.

    As Emma entered the kitchen she heard the voices of Jesse and Brennan discussing yesterdays football game. 

    "If you wanted to know," Emma started," Aurora, the girl Eckhart's after, is in the living room."

    "Okay, I was on my way to the living room anyway. I'll stop by and introduce myself," said Jesse, who had a can of Pepsi in his hand.

    "So will I as soon as I finish making my sandwich," said Brennan.

    Before Jesse could walk out the door, Emma called," Wait Jess."  She grabbed a glass from the kitchen cupboard, put some ice in it, and poured some water in it.  "Can you give this to her?"

    "Sure."  Jesse took the glass from Emma and entered the living room.  "Here's your water," Jesse said to Aurora.

    She turned her head to look at Jesse, she stood up, and she smiled.  _He's really, cute,_ she thought.  "Thanks, I'm Aurora." 

    "I'm Jesse Kilmartin," he said as he handed her the glass of water and smiled back.

    She took a sip of her water.  _She's attractive_, Jesse thought.  Aurora smiled as she read his thought.

    "So, do you have a last name or do you have a Cher thing going on?" Jesse asked while making a joke.

    "Yes, I have a last name," she replied. "It's-" Aurora stopped in mid sentence and saw the last person she expected to see. 

    At that moment, Brennan walked in the room with his sandwich and Jesse turned around to see who Aurora was looking at.

    Jesse said," Good, you're here.  I'd like you to introduce you to-"

    "Aurora?" Brennan said as he interrupted Jesse and sounding surprised to see her.

    "Brennan?" she answered back.  The smile that was on her face faded and she threw a fireball at Brennan and he flew backwards dropping his newly made sandwich.


	6. Chapter 5: Old Grudges

Chapter 5 

    Emma ran through the door and went to Brennan's side.  "Are you alright?" she asked.

    "I'm fine," Brennan replied, as he stood up," but it looks like I need a new shirt."  He had a big hole in his shirt and some small burns on his chest.

    "I'll get the first aid kit and another shirt," said Emma.  She left the room and quickly came back.  She put antibiotics on Brennan's burns and handed him a new shirt."

    "Thanks," said Brennan as he put on his new shirt. 

    "Wait a minute, how do you know each other?" Jesse asked.

    "Aurora's my sister," Brennan responded.

    "Half sister.  I'm his half sister, Aurora Mulwray: same father; different mothers," Aurora pointed out.  "And I don't know how those two creeps who followed me even found that out," said Aurora.  "His mother married our dad and had Brennan, then years later got divorced and my mom married him and had me.  When our father died, my mother took me and moved to Las Angeles.  Brennan's mother took him and they stayed in San Francisco.  My mother died soon after and went to live with friend in LA.  We hadn't seen each other since,  at least until a few years ago when I was in high school."

    _Why did she throw that fireball at Brennan?_ Jesse thought.

    Aurora read his mind and answered," Jesse, the reason I threw that fireball at Brennan is because the last time I ran into my dear old brother, he tried to use me to steal my friend Gabriel's expensive car and almost got him seriously hurt.  And that's not all. The other reason why he got hurt was because when Gabe and I tried to get his car back from Brennan, we ran in on a fight between Brennan and a gang who he apparently owed a lot of money to.  It wasn't pretty.  Afterwards, I went with Gabriel to the hospital and Brennan took off."

    "Wait a minute," Jesse started.  "How did you know what I was thinking?"

    "Jesse, not only can Aurora throw fireballs, but she's a Telepath," Brennan explained.

    "That's right, I can read minds," Aurora said. 

    Jesse turned his head to face Brennan. "Wait, since she can read minds, how come she didn't know you were using her?" Jesse asked.

    "Because I didn't try to read his mind.  I don't read the minds of my friends or people I trust.  I was foolish enough to trust him." 

_    Did she hear me when I said she was attractive?  _Jesse thought.

    Aurora giggled and then said, "Yep, I did."  Aurora smiled at Jesse.  "By the way, I'll take that as a compliment."

    Jesse and Emma stared at Brennan.  "Guys, I've told you that I've done some terrible things in my past.  That happens to be one of them.  I'm not proud of what I did and I'm sorry Aurora for what I put you through.  I'm really sorry," Brennan said to his sister.

    "Whatever Brennan, I don't give a crap anymore. I'm just here because those dudes in suits were after me and I don't know why."

    "And if you sit down I'll try to explain that," said Adam as he walked in the door with Shalimar a few inches behind him.  


	7. Chapter 6: Friend In Distress

Chapter 6 

****

    "What do you mean Miss Mulwray isn't here?" asked Eckhart.

    "I'm sorry Mr. Eckhart," Daniel Chase apologized. 

    "Oh well, I have already disposed of your men who failed miserably."

    Eckhart walked to one side of his office.  On this side of his office was a glass wall.  It looked like a large window looking down onto to floor below where all the pods were kept.  Daniel walked over to see what Eckhart was looking at. There were five fresh new pods.  Daniel's men were in the five pods.  Eckhart turned to face Daniel.  

    "Be glad you won't be joining them.  But, you will have to prove you worth to this organization and to me."

    "Yes Mr. Eckhart." Daniel nodded.

    "All of the anomalies I have encountered have some sort of weakness. In Miss Mulray's case, her weakness is a certain person.  She'll protect and save the people closest to her. Miss Mulwray came to town to visit a friend of hers." 

    Eckhart walked over to his desk and picked up a picture of a guy who was about Aurora's age.  Eckhart handed it to Daniel.

    "Send some of my agents to retrieve Gabriel Masters. NOW!"

    "Yes, sir."  Daniel left Eckhart's office feeling relieved that he wasn't headed for being another "guest" in Eckhart's pods.

    _Where is she,_ thought Gabriel as he waited in his car for Aurora?  _Where did she go?_  He had been waiting right in front of the airport for ninety minutes. He moved his car, parked in the parking lot, and had been waiting inside the airport.  _I'll try her cell phone, again._  Gabriel took his cell phone from his jeans pocket, dialed Aurora's number, and put his phone up to his ear.  He waited a few seconds and got Aurora's answering machine.  Since he had left three messages already, he decided to hang up.  _Maybe she was sick of waiting and took a cab.  I'll go back to my apartment and see if she's there_.  He walked out of the airport and headed for his car.

    "Get him," said a man in a blue suit with black sunglasses.  He pointed at Gabriel.

    Gabriel started to run as six men ran after him.  He ran across the street, almost getting hit by three cars, jumped over person kneeling to tie their shoe, and turned the corner passed an old abandoned club.  The same one Aurora had been in earlier.  Gabriel stopped to pick up something that caught his eye.  He had found a silver ring with two hands holding something in the middle.  He recognized it immediately.  It was Aurora's.  For a moment he had forgotten all about the men chasing him and worried about his friend.  The men caught up with Gabriel, grabbed him, and knocked him out.  The ring fell out of his hand and onto the ground.  A black van pulled up, the men opened the door, and stepped inside while tying Gabriel up.  Then the black van drove away and headed for Genomex.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding out the Facts

Chapter 7 

   "Please, everyone sit down," said Adam and everyone did so.

    Emma sat in one of the living room chairs while Shalimar sat in the other.  Brennan sat down on the couch and Aurora sat on the other end of it.  There was only one place for Jesse to sit – in the middle of Brennan and Aurora.

    "I guess I'll sit here," he said as he sat down.  

    Jesse could feel the tension between the two siblings.  In fact, everyone could feel it.  Adam remained standing a walked so that he was facing them.

    "First of all, who are you?" asked Aurora. "Everyone here seems to know me but I know nobody here.  Well, almost nobody." She looked directly at Brennan.

    "Let me guess, you're Adam?" Aurora asked.  Adam nodded.  "Okay.  As much fun as this family reunion is," Aurora said sarcastically," I'm just gonna leave."  She started up stand back up.

    "Please, sit," said Adam.  "I'm afraid your life maybe at risk."  Aurora sat back down. 

    "Those men who were after you were working for a man named Mason Eckhart-"

    "If you can even call him a man," added Brennan.

    Adam continued.  "He has his men go after new mutants such as yourself, so he can study them and use them for his own personal vendetta."  Adam paused for a moment.  He looked at everyone, then looked directly at Aurora.  "If Eckhart had you in his clutches, who knows exactly what he would do. Being able to read minds is an uncommon ability among new mutants, but you possess this power."

    "Are you saying that when it comes to new mutant powers, I have a rare power?" Aurora asked.  "You mean I'm valuable to this Eckhart guy?"

    "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you.  Not only that, but Eckhart is not someone you want to be involved with."

    "Yeah, he sounds evil to me."

    "You're not wrong," replied Jesse.  "Eckhart doesn't have a single good bone in his body."

    "But what does he want with me?" Aurora asked.

    "I honestly don't know," said Adam.  "That's exactly what we have to find out."

    "Where were you when you the GSA agents went after you?" asked Shalimar.

    "I was waiting for my friend Gabriel to pick me up from the airport."  Aurora smacked her forehead.  "Oh my gosh!  I forgot about Gabriel.  He must be wondering where the Hell I am.  I need to call him.  If that's okay?"

    "Go ahead," said Adam.

    Aurora stood up and walked behind the couch she was sitting in.  She checked her messages.  She had three messages.  All from Gabriel.  She pressed the number two on her speed dial.  That was Gabriel's number.  She walked back and forth as she waited for her friend to pick up.  She hung up and tried again but got Gabriel's machine.   

    "That's weird, Gabriel always has his phone on.  I have a really bad feeling about this.  I have to go find him," she started to walk away.

    "It's not a good idea for you to leave," said Brennan as he got up and stepped in front of his sister.

    "Why shouldn't I?  I have to find Gabe!"

_    We could look for Aurora's friend for her while she stays here_, Jesse thought.

    "That's a good idea Jesse," Aurora said.

    "Okay, this is getting a little weird," said Jesse.

    "Sorry, sometimes I read people's minds and I don't even know it.  It's hard at times to block out other people's thoughts all the time."

    "What was Jess's idea?" asked Emma.

    "My idea was that we could go look for Aurora's friend and she could stay here," said Jesse.

    "Alright, Brennan and Shalimar will go and find Gabriel and will tell him Aurora's okay."

    "I don't think it's a good idea for Brennan to go," said Aurora.  "He isn't exactly one of Gabriel's favorite people because of past history.  He's not even one of my favorite people either."

    "She's right Adam," Brennan said. "I shouldn't go."

    "But you're the only person other than Aurora who can identify Gabriel.  You're going to have to put your past issues behind you.  And I'm saying that to everyone."  Adam looked at Brennan and then at Aurora.

    _Yeah, and pigs will fly_, she thought.

    "We better go Shal," said Brennan who was heading towards the door.  They both left to find Gabriel as the room became silent.


	9. Chapter 8: Getting to know one Another

**Chapter 8**

****

    Aurora stared at the entrance door of Sanctuary.  She hoped Brennan and Shalimar would walk in the door and tell her Gabriel was fine and that she was worrying for nothing.  She had been sitting in the empty living room for several minutes.  Time seemed to pass very slowly.   As a child, Aurora learned to trust her instincts and her instincts told her that Gabriel was in trouble.  Her instincts were normally always corrected.  But in this case, she hoped that she was wrong.

    "Want something to eat?" asked Jesse who was standing in the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen. 

    Aurora, caught off guard, jumped to her feet.  She turned to face Jesse.  "You startled me," she answered.

    "Sorry, " he walked and stopped when he was standing right in front of her.

    "To answer your question, no I'm not hungry."

    "Are you sure?"

    "Yeah, I'm not a big eater." Aurora looked directly into Jesse's eyes and then quickly looked way.  There was an awkward pause.

    "So," Jesse started," What's it like being a Telepath?"

    Aurora gave Jesse a confused look.  "Sorry, bad question," Jesse said.

    "No, it's okay.  I just didn't expect that.  Honestly, being a Telepath can be a pain sometimes.  I remember in high school, this guy I liked asked me out and I thought he liked me too.  But it turns out he just kept thinking about how he was going to get me to have sleep with him.  Of course that didn't happen.  I left in the middle of the date."

    Aurora continued," Most of the time I can block out people's thoughts so I can just concentrate on my own.  But sometimes, I can't. Sometimes I get these bad headaches from it."  Aurora paused and looked into Jesse's eyes without looking away.  "Not many people know what it's like to have other people's thoughts running through your head at once; not being able to pick one out from the others.  It has gotten easier to block everyone's thoughts, but some thoughts will occasionally slip into my head.  Like yours did.  Or once and a while, someone will be thinking to loud so I hear them."

    "People can think too loud?" Jesse asked looking confused.

    "I know it sounds weird, but yes it's possible. Being a Telepath isn't all bad so don't think I hate my power, it just has it's disadvantages.  It has its perks too.  Enough about me, what about you?  What's your power?"

    "I can make myself intangible," Jesse replied.  "I can walk through solid objects and I can make objects intangible.  I can also become impervious."

    "Are you saying that you can get shot and the bullet wouldn't even leave a scratch?"

    "Basically, but I can only become impervious when I hold my breath so if you were thinking about testing my powers you can forget it."

    "Now who's the mind reader?"  Jesse chuckled and they both smiled at each other.   "Just kidding," said Aurora.      

    There was another awkward pause. They stared into each other's eyes. They got a little closer to each other leaned in for a kiss. 

    "Jesse," they heard someone say and they both backed away.  Adam walked into the living room.  "While we're waiting for Brennan and Shalimar to get back, why not give Aurora a tour of Sanctuary?"

    "Sure," Jesse answered, feeling a little embarrassed.  _I can't believe what I almost did_.  He thought to himself.  _She's Brennan's sister_.  

    _What are you doing?_ She asked herself.  _Jesse may be cute but you don't even know him_, she told herself.  This time Aurora wasn't listening to his thoughts because she felt a little embarrassed herself. 

     "Okay, if you follow me this way I'll show you around," Jesse said as he started to walk out the door and Aurora followed him.        

****


	10. Chapter 9: Tracking and Touring

**Chapter 9**

****

    "It's only a matter of time before Miss Mulwray will be walking through those doors Mr. Eckhart.  We successfully brought her friend here," said Daniel Chase.

    "Excellent," said Eckhart.  "You've done something right for once.  Show me to him."

    They walked out of Eckhart's office and into one of the many laboratories at Genomex.  There he was.  Gabriel, still unconscious in a chair with his arms tied down on the arms of the chair.  Eckhart seemed pleased by this.  After all the problems he was having, his plan might work after all.

     "Okay Adam," said Brennan into his Comlink," we're at the airport.  But I don't see Aurora's friend anywhere."

    "Did you look inside?" asked Adam.

    "Yeah." 

    Shalimar's eyes transformed.  They transformed into cats' eyes.  This happened whenever she was trying to track someone. "I can see what I think are his footprints."

    "Are you sure they're his?" asked Adam.

    "I thinks so, there are other footprints behind them; as if he was being chased."

    "The GSA might have gotten to him," said Brennan.

    "We don't know that," said Adam.  "Follow the footprints and tell me where they lead."

    Shalimar and Brennan followed the footprints to the abandoned bar.  "The trail ends here," said Shalimar.  "It looks like Gabriel stopped and was knocked unconscious.  It also looks like they dragged him into a car and drove off." Shalimar's eyes transformed back to normal.

    "But why would he just stop if the GSA agents were chasing him."

    Shalimar bent down and picked up a silver ring.  "I found something Adam, it's a ring.  It has his scent on it.  Gabriel was definitely here." 

    "Okay, Eckhart must have captured him to get to Aurora.  Head back to Sanctuary right now."

    "Okay Adam," Shalimar answered, as she and Brennan headed towards the Double Helix.  "But his scent isn't the only scent on the ring.  Aurora's is on it too."

    "Next we have our labs that we use regularly," Jesse said to Aurora as he showed her around Sanctuary.

    "Sheesh, you have a lot of science labs in this place," Aurora commented.

    They went through a hallway where there were two doors on the left side and right side. 

    "What do you guys do in these rooms?" asked Aurora.  The doors were closed and she was becoming very fascinated with Sanctuary.

    "Those rooms are where we sleep.  The two on the right are Emma and Shalimar's bedrooms and the closest one on your left is Brennan's."

    Aurora passed Brennan's door, stood in front of the other door on the left side, and pointed at it.  "So, this must be your room?"

    "Yes, it is."

    "Where's Adam's room?"

    "In a different area of Sanctuary."

    "Then where does this hallway lead to?"

    "I'll show you."

    Aurora followed Jesse through the hallway and it lead to a big room.  It was different from the other rooms Aurora had seen.  In front of her were steps that lead to another level off the ground.  There looked to be a circular platform in the middle of it.

    "What's that?" she asked.

    "Step up there and I'll show you," said Jesse as he walked up to a computer panel.

    Aurora walked up the steps and stood next to the circular platform.  Jesse pressed a few buttons on the computer panel and all of a sudden, a guy appeared on the platform in front of Aurora.  He came towards her.  He tried to punch her and she dodged him, looking a little confused.  He ran towards and she kicked him in the stomach.  The guy grabbed a pipe from his back pocket and attempted to hit Aurora.  She did a back flip so she was behind her attacker, kicked the pipe out of his hand, and through a fireball at him.  He fell to the ground and disappeared.  The pipe disappeared also.

    "Where did that guy go?" asked Aurora.

    "He's a hologram," said Jesse.  "We use this to practice with our powers.  I'm impressed.  You fought well."

    "Thanks," Aurora smiled as she walked down the steps towards Jesse.  "Brennan's not the only Mulwray who can kick some ass." 

    They looked into each other's eyes. Then, Jesse stepped backwards and looked away.  "Well, I've shown you everything there is to see here.  We should get back to the living room.  Your brother and Shalimar could be back by now," said Jesse.

    "Maybe they found Gabriel," said Aurora.

    "Can I ask you something?" Jesse asked.

    "Sure, what?"

    "What's up with you and this Gabriel guy?"

    "Why do you care?"

    "It's just you seemed to be pretty upset earlier about the possibility of him being missing.  Is he your boyfriend?"

    "No, of course not!  Gabe is my best friend, not my boyfriend!  I've known him ever since I was three-years-old.  We went to pre-school together, elementary school, middle school, and high school.  He's always been there for me.  He's like the brother I never had."

    "But Brennan's your brother," Jesse pointed out.

    "Don't remind me.  If you haven't noticed, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye, or get along.  Brennan is a complete stranger to me. Based on past encounters, I don't know if I can trust him."

    "Brennan's not the same person he was.  Maybe you should try to forgive him and try to get to know him.  He's the only family you have.  He wants things between you and him to be put in the past where it belongs."

    "Maybe your right.  I'll think about."

    "While you think about it, let's go back to the living room."

    "Alright." They smiled as they headed towards the living room.


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue Mission on Your Own

**Chapter 10**

     As Brennan and Shalimar entered the living room of Sanctuary, Adam and Emma were already waiting for them.  

    "He wasn't there," Brennan said to Emma.

    "I know, I heard," she responded.

    "We found this ring though," said Shalimar as she held up the ring so Adam could see it.

    "Is it Gabriel's?" asked Adam.

    "I don't know.  We could to ask Aurora and find out."

    At that moment, Jesse and Aurora came walking in and were in the middle of their own conversation.

    "Yeah right, that didn't really happen," said Aurora.

    "I'm not making this up, it really happened," said Jesse.

    "You all seem to live interesting lives.  Oh, hi guys," Aurora said as she noticed the other members of Mutant X staring at them.

    "You two seem to be getting along," said Brennan as he stared at them suspiciously. 

    "I was just telling Aurora about some of our past encounters with Eckhart," said Jesse.

    "Does this look familiar?" asked Shalimar to Aurora as she held up the silver ring.

    "Yeah," answered Aurora," that's mine.  Where did you find it?"

    "Outside the abandoned club the GSA followed you to earlier."

    "We think your friend Gabriel has been captured by Eckhart," said Emma.

    "Then let's go get him," said Aurora.

    "You're not going anywhere," said Brennan.  "This is obviously a trap."

    "I don't care," said Aurora.  "It's my fault he's in this situation.  By the way Brennan, to Hell with you!  You have no right to order me around.  I can take care of myself.  I'm twenty-one, I'm not the sixteen-year-old I was the last time I ran into you."

    "Brennan's right, it's a trap.  Eckhart wants us to go and save Gabriel," said Jesse. 

    "Can I at least get my suit cases?  They are still at the airport."

    "Okay, but we're all going with you just in case," said Emma.

    When they walked into the airport, Aurora's suitcases were still on the floor.  Brennan and Jesse picked them up and headed for the Double Helix as Aurora started to walk away.

    "Where are you going?" said Shalimar.

    "I'm going to the bathroom.  I'll be right back," Aurora said as she made a right turn down another bathroom where the bathroom was.

    But, she didn't go in.  Right next to the bathrooms were the side doors out of the airport. 

    _I'm going to save Gabriel on my own_, Aurora thought and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 11: Troubles with Little Sis

Chapter 11 

****

    Aurora didn't exactly know where Genomex was.  So, she looked around, raised her hand, and yelled," Taxi!"  A bright yellow taxi stopped right in front of her.

    "Where do you want to go Little Lady?" asked the taxi driver.

    "Genomex Corporation," she answered as she got in the cab and they drove away.

    "She's been in there a while," said Emma.  "Shalimar and I are going to check on her."  They walked to the bathroom and entered.  No one was there except for them.  

    "She never came in here," said Shalimar.  They exited the bathroom and Shalimar could smell Aurora's scent.  She turned towards the side exit.  "Adam, Jesse, Brennan, come here now!"

    Adam, Jesse, and Brennan ran over to them.  "What is it Shalimar?" asked Adam. 

    "Aurora left, probably on her way to Genomex right now."

    "Great," said Brennan.  "We try to protect my sister form Eckhart and she just leaves to go after him and save her friend by herself."  Brennan was starting to get frustrated.

    "Don't worry Brennan," said Jesse as he put his hand on Brennan's shoulder.  "We'll get her back."  They all headed for the Double Helix so they could head over to Genomex to save Aurora and Gabriel. 

    "I can't believe she went off by herself like that!" said Brennan as he and his fellow Mutant X teammates headed over to Genomex in the Double Helix.  "She just took off out of the airport to go to Genomex by herself.  She is so stubborn!"

    "Guess who she reminds me of," said Jesse.

    "Who?" Brennan asked.

    "She remind him of you," said Emma.  "Right Jess."  Jesse nodded.

    "Me?!"

    "Jesse's right," said Shalimar.  "You two may have not grown up together, but you both seem to be a lot alike."

    "Brennan, I don't really know your sister, then again neither do you," said Jesse.  "But, I do know you and if someone you cared about was kidnapped by Eckhart or was in some sort of trouble, you would do the same thing she did."

    "Your sister seems very self reliant," said Shalimar.  

    "When we were back ay Sanctuary," Emma started," I got a reading from her.  She feels upset and alone."

    "Brennan," said Shalimar," she didn't grow up with either one of her parents.  I guess she began to rely on herself."

    "And Gabriel," Jesse added.  "She also relies on Gabriel.  When we talked earlier she told me that they have known each other since they were little kids.  She said he was like a brother to her."  Hearing that, Brennan looked away.  "She used to being somewhat alone."

    "Yeah, you're right," said Brennan.  "You're all right.  I should have been there for her!  I didn't even know where she and her mom moved to after our dad died until that incident we had when she was in high school."

    "Talk to her and I think she will understand," Adam said as he finally joined in on the conversation.  "By the way, get ready to land.  We're almost at Genomex."

How'd you like my newest chapter? Review and give me your opinion on it.  Thank you for all your previous reviews! This is my first fan fic and I didn't know what to expect.  I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying it.  I'll update soon! 

                                                                                  ~Elemental Psionic~


	13. Chapter 12: Friends Reunited

Chapter 12 

_    Now that you're at Genomex you have to be careful_, Aurora thought as she got out of the cab and paid the cab fee.

    She looked around the street corner and saw into the main entrance of Genomex.  She saw a woman and two men.  The woman and one of the men were sitting behind desks.  The other man was standing in front of a door and he used some sort of key card, the door opened.  He walked through and walked out of sight as the door closed.  Right then, Aurora walked inside and headed for the door.  She tried to open it, but it was locked.

    "You can't just come in here without an appointment," said the woman as she stood up and walked towards Aurora. 

    "I'm making my own appointment," Aurora answered back.

    The woman tried to grab Aurora, but Aurora threw a fireball at her.  The woman hit a wall and was knocked unconscious.  Then the man behind the desk stood up and tried to grab Aurora from behind.  Aurora flipped him over her head and he landed on his back.  Slowly, he stood back up and tried to punch Aurora but she moved her head.  Instead she punched him and he fell to the ground again, but this time he was unconscious.  Aurora bent down and grabbed a key card from the man's jacket pocket.

    "Thanks," she said as she chuckled a little.  

    Aurora walked over, used the key card in a slot, the door opened, and she walked through.

_    Brat_, Aurora heard someone thinking as she walked down a hallway.  _That kid better watch himself or him and his mutant girlfriend are never getting out of here, alive.  I don't care what my orders are; I'm not going back to the second floor to deal with him!_

_    I hope he's talking about Gabriel_, Aurora thought.

    Aurora saw someone around the corner.  Hey, you!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

    "I don't have time for this," commented Aurora.

    She threw a fireball at him and he fell to the ground.  He had no energy left to retaliate, plus he was in pain from the fireball.  Aurora kept walking until she found an elevator.  She pushed "up" button and the elevator doors opened.  She stepped inside, and the doors closed behind her.  

Aurora pressed the second floor button and waited a few seconds as the doors opened to reveal the second floor of Genomex.  She stepped out of the elevator and could see down to the first floor.  Aurora saw these pods that were in a circle.  She briefly looked at them, but then did a double take when she realized there were people in the pods.  They looked as if they were in a deep sleep.  Aurora's eyes fell upon two pods in particular.  In them were the two agents that had tried to kidnap her.

    _Come on Aurora_, she thought to herself, _keep going_.  

    Aurora continued to walk down another hallway until she heard the sound of someone inside; some one struggling to get out.  She grabbed the doorknob, but the door was locked.  Aurora kicked the door and it flew open.  When she went inside she saw Gabriel tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. 

    "Get the Hell away from me!" he yelled not realizing it was Aurora.  He looked up and saw her.  "Oh sorry, it took you long enough to find your way here."

    "Don't act like you're not grateful to see me.  If I hadn't come to save your ass, you'd still be tied to this chair," she said as she finished untying the ropes around Gabriel and Gabriel stood up.  "What happened?" she said as she stared at the bump on his forehead.

    "It's nothing, I'm fine.  Let's get out of here."

    As they both headed for the door, three GSA agents entered followed by a man with white hair, wearing glasses with black rims, and a white lab coat.  He was Eckhart.

    "Ah, Miss Mulwray we meet at last," said Eckhart with Daniel Chase at his side.

    "Let me guess, your Eckhart," Aurora said.

    "Who?!" asked Gabriel, not knowing what was going on.

    "So you have heard of me.  Undoubtedly from Adam Kane."  Aurora nodded.  

    "What the Hell is going on?!" asked Gabriel.

    "I'll explain later," said Aurora," when we get out of here."

    "I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave," said Eckhart.

    "We're getting out of her, even if we have to fight to get out!" Aurora exclaimed as four more GSA agents entered the room.


	14. Chapter 13: Help When it is Needed Most

Chapter 13

_    Great, more of them _thought Aurora, _Gabe and I can take them._

    Aurora kicked the closest agent in the chest and he fell to the ground.  That signaled the beginning of the fight and all Hell broke lose.  It was seven GSA agents against Aurora and Gabriel.  Gabriel punched one agent but he retaliated, flung him over a lab table, and fell on the floor behind it.  Aurora threw a fireball at that same agent and a fireball at another who came towards her.  Gabriel picked up lab equipment off the table and started throwing them at the agents.  Two more were hit in the head and were knocked out.  Another grabbed Aurora from behind.  She stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, and flipped him over her head.  When Gabriel ran out of equipment to throw, he started to fight back.  He saw one agent, punched him in the face, and threw him into a wall.  Aurora was about to throw a fireball at an agent behind Gabriel but the agent grabbed Gabriel and put a knife to his throat.  The fireball stayed in Aurora's hand until she closed her hand at it disappeared.  Another agent grabbed Aurora and aimed a gun like device to the back of her neck.  He pressed the trigger and she let out a yell from the pain.  Now on the back of her neck was a subdermal governor.  Aurora tried to throw a fireball but was unable to.  All of a sudden, she fell over from this pain that she felt from the subdermal governor.  She couldn't stand the pain it hurt so bad.  One agent kicked her in the ribs for her to stop crying out from the pain.  Gabriel watched helplessly, unable to do anything to stop the assault on his mutant friend.

    Lock her up in this room," Eckhart said to Daniel Chase as they watched from the door.  "Do the same for Mr. Masters."  Daniel nodded in obedience.  "Make sure they are locked up in separate rooms and guarded.  Adam Kane and his companions will surly try to rescue them."

    "Yes sir," said Daniel as Eckhart left, as Aurora was being tied up and locked in the room and Gabriel being dragged off to another room.  

    Daniel just stood there and left also.  He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

    The Double Helix landed on the top of the Genomex building and everyone filed out of the jet.  They turned the Helix's stealth mode on so it couldn't be seen.

    "Shalimar and Jesse," Adam started," you two to find Aurora.  Emma and Brennan, I want you two to find Gabriel and meet up with Jesse, Shal, and Aurora.  Then come back here.  I'm staying here in the Helix.  I'm hoping to buy you some time before you all are detected inside." Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma nodded in understanding and split up to their different assignments.


	15. Chapter 14: Mutant X to The Rescue

Chapter 14

    Brennan and Emma started searching for Gabriel on the second floor of Genomex.  They were constantly checking to make sure no agents saw them.  

    "Gabriel's nearby," said Emma.  "I can sense him.  He's with two agents.  He's really worried about Aurora."

    "Come on," said Brennan," we gotta find him." 

    "Emma and Brennan turned the corner and saw Gabriel be held by two agents.  They approached the agents.  Brennan threw a bolt of electricity at one agent and he fell to the ground.  In doing so, he let go of Gabriel.  Emma kicked the other agent and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

    "Come with us," said Emma to Gabriel.

    Gabriel looked at Emma and then looked at Brennan.  "You?! Aurora's brother?!  What the Hell are you doing here?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

    "There's no time for that now," said Brennan." You're just gonna have to trust me when I say we're here to save you and my sister."

    "If it means getting out of here, fine.  I'll go with you."

    "We have to meet up with Jesse, Shalimar, and Aurora so we can get back to the Helix and get out of here," said Emma as they headed back down the hallway to find their friends.

    Jesse and Shalimar walked down the corridor.  Then they saw two agents in front of a door. They ran towards them.   The agents looked at them and prepared to fight.  The first agent punched Jesse in the stomach but Jesse massed before his fist even touched Jesse. The agent cried in pain from the impact with Jesse's stomach.  Jesse in return, punched the agent in the face and kicked him in the chest, which knocked the agent to the ground.  Shalimar kicked the other agent in the face and punched him in the head.  Both agents were out cold.  Shalimar put her ear to the door.  With her feral hearing, she could tell there was a young woman inside who was struggling to get out. That young woman was Aurora.  

    "She's in here," said Shalimar grabbing the doorknob.  The door was locked.

    "I'll get her," said Jesse as he phased through the door and appeared on the other side in front of Aurora.  

    "Jess," exclaimed Aurora looking surprised but happy about seeing him.  

    Jesse came towards her and untied her from her chair.  He held out his hand and helped Aurora stand up.  Her legs were slightly numb from the ropes that had been tied around her.  She started to fall but Jesse caught her in his arms.  

    "Are you okay?" he asked as he touched the bruise that was on Aurora's left cheek.

    "I'm okay," she answered as she regained her balance and stood up straight.  "But one of Eckhart's men put this thing on my neck and now my powers aren't working." 

    "Let me see," said Jesse.  Aurora turned around and lifted her hair off her neck to reveal the subdermal governor.  "That's a subdermal governor.  Eckhart uses them to control New Mutants.  By using a remote control, when he presses the button and he can either turn off their powers, turn them on, or give them a shock for being disobedient.  When we meet back up with Shal, Brennan, and Gabriel Brennan can deactivate it.  I can't remove it until we get back to Sanctuary."

    "Brennan came to save me?"

    "Yeah and he's worried that something bad happened to you.  And so was I."  Jesse said as he looked into Aurora's eyes and Aurora looked into his eyes.

    They move a little closer together.  They're lips met in a passionate kiss.

    When Brennan, Emma, and Gabriel finally found Shalimar, they came running to her.

    "Shal, where is Jesse and my sister?" asked Brennan.

    "In this room," Shalimar answered," the door is locked so Jesse phased through."

    "I'll unlock it," said Brennan as he shot a small bolt of electricity into the lock on the door.  It clicked and Brennan turned the doorknob to open the door….  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   

Happy Holidays everyone!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.  Now review and tell me what you think.  I'll add a new chapter as soon as I can. 


	16. Chapter 15: Making Their Get Away

Chapter 15

    Jesse and Aurora looked at each other as they stopped kissing. 

    "We should probably," Jesse started.

    "Leave," Aurora said finishing his sentence.  Jesse just smiled at her.  "Yeah, we gotta get out of here." 

    Jesse held Aurora's hand as they walked to the door.  Just then the door opened revealing Brennan, Shalimar, Emma, and Gabriel.  Immediately they let go of each other's hand and stepped out the door.

    "Gabe, are you okay?" Aurora asked as she gave her friend a hug.

    "I'm fine considering the strange day I'm having, but are you okay?  Those guys seemed to hurt you pretty badly."

    "I'm alright," she said as she looked briefly at Jesse who looked concerned.  "What about this subdermal thing on the back of my neck?" she asked the members of Mutant X.

    "She has a subdermal governor? Great," Brennan said, being sarcastic.  "I'll deactivate it.  Turn around." 

    Aurora did so.  Gabriel made a face as he saw what was on his friend's neck.  Brennan shot a small electric bolt into it, which short-circuited the subdermal governor making it useless.

    "Who are you people?" asked Gabriel.

    "They're the people that just saved our asses," answered Aurora as she gave Gabriel a smirk.

    "Now we have to get back to the Double Helix where Adam is waiting for us," said Emma.

    They all left the hallway to find away out of Genomex.

    They all entered the main hall of the second floor and saw the elevator Aurora had used earlier.  Aurora looked at the pods and  leered at them.

    _Those things freak me out_, thought Aurora!

    "Is something wrong?" asked Emma.  She could sense Aurora's agitation.

    "I was just wondering, are there real people in those things?" she asked as she pointed at the pods.

    "Unfortunately, yes they are," answered Shalimar.  "Eckhart puts many of his agents in them if they fail at whatever mission he sent them on.  They go into a sleep like state."

    "Does he ever let them out?" asked Gabriel. Shalimar shook her head signaling a no answer.

    "This guys insane!" Aurora and Gabriel exclaimed in unison.

    "Adam," said Emma, talking into her comlink," we found Gabriel and Aurora and we're heading back to the Double Helix."

    "Good, be careful.  Eventually Eckhart will be aware that you are here and send GSA agents after all of you."

    "We'll be careful," Brennan answered back.

    "Those are cool!" said Aurora.  "Are those like some sort of communication device?"

    "Yeah," answered Jesse.  "We all have them."

    "Enough of the chit chat," said Brennan," we need to get out of here."

    They all walked into the elevator and pressed the roof button.  As the elevator started to move, it stopped on the floor before reaching the roof.  The doors slowly opened.

    "Not you!" exclaimed Gabriel…


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected Circumstances

Here's another chapter!  I'm sorry that it took awhile to update.  I had a case of writer's block.  Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Don't forget to review it and tell me what you think!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 16

    "Hello," said Daniel Chase, standing outside the elevator.

    "Who are you?" asked Emma.

    "My name is Daniel Chase and…."

    "He's one of Eckhart's guys," Gabriel interrupted.  "He was standing next to Eckhart when Eckhart's agents locked me and Aurora up."

    "Gabriel's right, he was there," Aurora added. 

    Daniel looked at Gabriel and looked at Aurora.  Then, Aurora put her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes.  

    "Are you alright?" Shalimar asked Aurora.

    Aurora looked away.  "I'm fine Shal, don't worry about me."  There was something different about Aurora and Emma could sense it. 

    "What do want?" asked Brennan as he pressed a button in the elevator so the doors wouldn't close.

    "Please step out of the elevator and I will explain.  Eckhart doesn't know I'm talking to you."

    They all stepped out of the elevator.  Brennan led them out.  Gabriel and Aurora were the last ones to exit the elevator.

    "Alright," Daniel started," I know you have no reason to trust me, but I had no idea what truly happens here at Genomex until recently.  As you know, most of the people who no longer work here are in the pods."

    "And you don't want to end up in a pod of your own," commented Jesse.

    "You're not wrong, but I'd like to help.  Genomex is not the kind of Corporation I thought it was when I first started working here.  After Mr. Masters was captured in order t lure out Miss Mulwray, I decided I want out of this business.  I'm just sorry I haven't done anything t help sooner."

    "How exactly are you going to help us?" asked Shalimar.

    "I know where you can disarm the alarms so Mr. Eckhart doesn't know you are here."  Daniel bent down and faced a panel that was on the wall.  He opened it up to revealed many different colored wires.

    Jesse bent down to take a closer look.  "So how do you disarm the alarms?"

    "I was hoping you'd know."

    Everyone made an annoyed face except for Aurora.  She just crossed her arms and stared at the sprinklers that were on the ceiling.  Jesse examined the wires and tried to figure out which wires to cut.  

    "This should be the right one," said Jesse as he held a blue wire in between his thumb and index finger.  He took a pocketknife that Daniel had taken out of his pocket and cut the wire.

    "I also know of a secret way to the roof if that's where you're all headed," said Daniel.

    Why not just use this elevator?" asked Brennan.  

    "Let's follow him," said Aurora.

    "Somebody is coming up the elevator," said Emma. 

    They followed Daniel down the hall and turned right.  "They're almost here," said Shalimar.  "I can hear them coming up the elevator." 

    "This way," said Daniel.   

    Straight ahead was a locked door.  Daniel slid his key card in the lock and the door opened.  As they all went through.  They were in a lab of some sort.  The sound of footprints could be heard outside the door as some GSA agents walked past the door. 

    "I think they're gone," said Gabriel.  "Now can we get the Hell out of here?"

    "Yes," said Daniel as he led them all out the door.  As they all left the lab, they saw agents standing in front of them.  Eckhart stood in front of them.

    "Ah crap," Gabriel commented.

    "It's nice to see the team of Mutant X here all together.  But where is Adam?" asked Eckhart. 

    "None of your business," said Jesse.

    "We're getting out of one way or another," said Shalimar. 

    Shalimar punched an agent in the nose.  Emma, Jesse, Gabriel, and Brennan started to fight also.  But Aurora just stood there looking at the ceiling.  Aurora lifted her closed hand under the sprinkler.  She opened her hand and a fireball appeared.  No one was paying attention to her except Daniel, Eckhart, and his agents.  They backed away.  Brennan wasn't going to let them retreat.  Electricity appeared in his hands.  Right then, the sprinkler turned on and water spilled out of it.  Aurora backed away as the team of Mutant X and Gabriel were electrocuted. From Brennan's electricity and the water.  

    "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mix water and electricity," said Daniel smiling as they fell to the ground.  The agents picked grabbed them and walked away.  Aurora just stood there with her arms crossed.

    "Excellent work," Eckhart said to Daniel.  "Very creative idea Miss Mulwray."

    "I'm glad you think so Mr. Eckhart," she answered.  "I knew my brother wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off."  An evil smile crept across her face.

    "If you will excuse me," said Daniel," I have some work to attend to."  He stepped into an elevator close by and was out of sight.

    "Miss Mulwray, I have big plans for you," said Eckhart as they walked past the agents tying up Brennan, Shalimar, Emma, Jesse, and Gabriel in a room.

    Jesse, who was now tied up and still a little dazed, saw them walk by together.  He gave her a confused look.

    Aurora waved at him.  "Bye bye," she said showing her evil grin and then blew him a kiss.


	18. Chapter 17: Anger and Confusion

Chapter 17

    "I can't believe what just happened!" said Gabriel, chained up with the team of Mutant X.  They all had their arms chained to the wall above their heads and their feet chained to the floor.  "What is she doing?!"

    "Aurora's not herself," answered Jesse.  "Eckhart must be controlling herself somehow."

    "Jesse's right, Aurora wouldn't team up with Eckhart," said Brennan.

    "I bet Daniel Chase is controlling her," Emma guessed.  "I tried to sense what he was feeling earlier but I couldn't.  He must have learned how to block me out."

    "I agree with Emma," said Shalimar who was pulling at her chains.  The chains were too strong even for her to get out of.  "Aurora didn't start acting strange until Daniel said he wanted to help us, which of course was a lie."

    "I don't under stand how the agents showed up if Jesse turned off the alarm," said Gabriel.

    "My guess is they already knew we were here and that the there was a silent alarm.  If Eckhart already knew we were here, then turning off the silent alarm just wasted time so that Eckhart and his agents could catch us."

    "Which is what happened," Brennan added.  "I hate to think of Aurora under Eckhart's control!"

    _So do I_, Jesse thought.

    Suddenly, Eckhart walked in the door with two agents guarding the door.  "Hello, I just wanted to inform you that your sister, Mr. Mulwray, is working for me now."

    "What have you done to her?!" asked Brennan who was getting very angry.

    "I enjoy tremendously the talents of Mr. Chase.  He is a very useful and unique Mutant."

    "He's a Mutant!" exclaimed Gabriel.

    "Yes he is.  He has the ability to manipulate other Mutants into doing what I want them to, so Aurora is under my control.  Now I want to know where is Sanctuary and where is Adam Kane."

    "You bastard we're not telling you anything!" yelled Brennan as he tried to get out of his chains.

    "This was your plan all along," said Jesse who was getting angry himself.  "You were using Gabriel to get to Aurora so you could use Aurora to get to us and Adam."

    "That is correct Mr. Kilmartin.  But Aurora is an asset to Genomex and I also am going to use her for the benefit of Genomex."

    "You're sick!" said Jesse.

    "I must leave now but I will be back to find out where Adam Kane is.  But, before I leave I must make sure you can't make contact with Adam."  One of the agents that was guarding the door walked over to the members of Mutant X and took their Comlinks.  Eckhart walked to the door and left with the two agents following him.  They closed the door behind him and locked the door.

    "I can get out of here," Jesse.  Then he phased through his chains and was free.  "I'll get the keys and I'll come back here.  And maybe I can snap Aurora out of Daniel's control."

    "OK Jess," said Shalimar," but hurry."

    "I will."  

    Jesse phased through the door and was now in a corridor.  He turned the corner and kept walking, hoping to find Aurora.  He didn't know where exactly to look for her first.  He saw an agent at the other end of the corridor and walked towards him.

    "Excuse me," Jesse started," you wouldn't happen to know where Aurora is would you?"

    "Like I'm going to tell you," said the agent.  "I don't know how you got out but I'm putting you back where you belong."

    The agent tried to attack Jesse but Jesse dodged his attempts.  Jesse kicked the agent in the stomach so he fell to the ground.  Jesse leaned over him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

    "Now, I'm going to ask you again.  Where is Aurora?"

    "Down the hall, third door on the right."

    Jesse punched him in the face.  The agent was now knocked out.  Jesse dragged him into an empty room, took the agent's keys, locked him in the room, and headed down the hall to find Aurora.  


	19. Chapter 18: Powers of Persuasion

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Angel of the Night Watchers.  You kept nagging me about adding a certain event into my story so I did, and here it is.  I hope you all enjoy it!  Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 18    

    Jesse stood in the doorway of the room the agent told him to got to and saw Aurora standing there with her back to him.  "Hello Jesse," she said," I thought you'd use your powers to get out eventually."  She turned to look at him.  "And I'll be the one to get you back there with the rest of Mutant X."  

    "Aurora listen to me," Jesse started," Daniel Chase is controlling you.  He's a Mutant who can manipulate other Mutants into doing things they wouldn't normally do."

    "You're wrong," Aurora tried to kick Jesse, but he dodged her foot.  "I'm doing exactly what I want to do and that involves stopping you and the rest of Mutant X."

    "Don't you remember everything that has happened today?  Everything that Eckhart has put you through?" asked Jesse as he moved closer to her.  

    "Aren't I allowed to change my mind?" Aurora punched left and then right hoping to hit Jesse but he dodged both of her attempts.

    "I'm not going to fight you," said Jesse.

    "You don't have a choice."  Aurora kicked Jesse in the stomach and he flew into a wall.  "I know what you think of me Jesse. I'm a telepath remember," she said as Jesse slowly stood up.  "You think I'm this poor innocent girl being controlled by Daniel and you want to be the big hero and save me.  I don't need to be saved." 

    Aurora threw a fireball at him but Jesse massed and the fireball didn't even make a scratch.  "That's not true," Jesse said.  "I just want to help you.  If you really wanted to stop us, then why haven't you told Eckhart where Adam is already and that I was going to escape?"

    Aurora paused and just looked at him.  "I don't know," she whispered.  Aurora sat in a nearby chair and put her hands over her face.

    Jesse came towards her and kneeled at her side.  "Fight Daniel.  Don't let him control you."

    Aurora lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly.  She could hear Daniels' orders in her head, unable to stop.  She grabbed her hair in hopes of stopping them.  Daniel's orders echoed in her mind.  _Help Eckhart!  Destroy Mutant X!  Destroy them! Destroy Jesse! _ 

    "No!" yelled Aurora.  "I won't!"  She fought as hard as she could until she sat straight up in her chair and took a deep breath.  Daniel's orders were no longer in her head.   She looked at Jesse who stared at her intently.  "I'm back," she said as she smiled.

    "I knew you could do it."  Jesse and Aurora embraced.

    "Jess, I am so sorry for what I've done," she said as they both stood up.  "I couldn't control myself."

    "It's OK, I understand."

    "Earlier when Gabriel and I recognized Daniel, I read his mind and knew he was setting us up for a trap.  But, he started controlling me so I couldn't warn you.  Is everyone alright?"

    "Yeah they're alright, just angry and confused.  Eckhart took our Comlinks and the others are still locked up.  We got to tell Adam.  He must be wondering why we're not back yet."

    "I know, but there is no time for that.  Before Eckhart went in to see you, he told me he that he was going Comlinks and give them to Daniel.  Daniel is going to be here soon so I can finalize my employment here.  We can get your Comlinks from him and take the keys to the chains used to tie up everybody.  I'm sure Eckhart gave him a copy of the keys."  Right then, footsteps could be heard from the hallway.  "It's Daniel, hide!"

    Jesse dove behind a computer table so that he was out of sight.  Daniel walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  He was carrying a folder with papers in it.  "Ready to sign the papers?" he asked.

    "Ready as I'll ever be," Aurora replied, acting like she was still under his control.

    He sat down in a chair with his back to where Jesse was hiding.  He put the file on the table in front of him.  Jesse snuck up behind Daniel and hit him over the head so that he laid on the floor unconscious.  Aurora ripped up the employment papers as Jesse grabbed Daniel's keys and the Comlinks.  He put his back on. 

    "Adam, it's Jesse," he said, talking into it.

    "Jess, what's going on?  I've been trying to contact all of you.  Eckhart has a mutant here that manipulated Aurora into stopping us and then agents tied us up.  They also took our Comlinks away.  I just got them back."

    "Is Aurora alright?"

    "She's fine.  We'll get to the Double Helix as soon as we can."

    "Aurora looked at Daniel in disgust.  She lifted up her right hand and threw a fireball at him that hit him in the chest.  "That was for using me you sick bastard!" 

    "We gotta go rescue the others.  Let's go!"  Aurora nodded as they locked Daniel in the room and headed towards where their friends were locked up. 


	20. Chapter 19: The End Of Daniel Chase

Chapter 19

    Aurora unlocked the door and opened it.  Gabriel gave her a confused look.

    "Gabe, I'm back," she said to reassure her friend.

    Aurora unlocked Brennan and Shalimar's chains while Jesse phased off Emma's and Gabriel's chains.  Jesse handed back his teammates' Comlinks.  Gabriel just stared at him.  

    "Hey dude, if you are able to phase their chains off, then why didn't you do that before you went after Aurora?" asked Gabriel.

    "After getting caught already," Jesse started to explain," I didn't want to draw a lot of attention.  If Eckhart new we were trying to escape, then obviously he would try and stop us.  It is easier for one person to walk around unnoticed then it would to have a group of us.  Especially since I didn't exactly know where to find Aurora.  _Plus I was hoping to see you. Alone_, Jesse thought, knowing that Aurora would be read his mind

    And she was reading his mind.  She just smiled at him as he smiled back.  They all scrambled ran down the hallway. 

    "Turn right.  I saw an elevator down that other hallway," said Aurora.

    Everyone turned and saw the elevator doors.  There was a big glass window next to it revealing the city below.

    "Not so fast!" someone yelled.

    Everyone and saw Daniel (with a circular burn on his chest) and GSA agents beside him.

    "You're not going anywhere!" he yelled.  "I don't know how you got out of my control Aurora, but you will do as I tell you!"

    All of a sudden Aurora could here Daniel's orders in her head again.  _Destroy Mutant X!  Destroy your friend!  Destroy them all! _ Aurora started to fall backwards.  Brennan held her right arm as Jesse grabbed her left arm to keep her from falling.  She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then open them back up.  She looked at Jesse and Brennan and they let go of her.  Aurora just looked at Daniel.  Then, she punched him in the eye, almost knocking him over.

    Daniel stared in disbelief that Aurora punched him.  "I told you to destroy them!"

    "Yeah you did," Aurora responded," I'm just not listening to you anymore."

    Daniel tried to grab her and Aurora ducked.  Shalimar fan kicked one of the agents and Brennan shot electricity at another so he fell to the floor stunned.  A third agent tried to punch Jesse in the stomach but Jesse massed and Emma kicked him from behind.  Daniel, still facing Aurora, kicked her in the ribs.  She let out a groan and fell to her knees.  She wrapped her arms around her ribs to stop Daniel from kicking her again.

    "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Gabriel cried out as he came to the aid of his friend.  

    Gabriel swung him around and kicked him in the midsection so Daniel bent over in pain.  Then he elbowed Daniel in the back.  Gabriel let out a yell as he karate chopped Daniel on the neck as if he was in as a martial arts movie.  Aurora just stared at her friend with a grin on her face not saying anything.

   All of a sudden, something could be heard from outside the window.  A large jet came into view.  It was the Double Helix.  Shalimar broke the glass of the window with one kick.  Adam piloted the jet close to the window so they could jump in and opened the Helix's doors.

    "Need a lift?" he commented.

    "Come on!" Shalimar yelled over the noise from the Helix as she jumped into the Helix followed by Emma.

    Jesse tried to help Aurora to her feet.  Daniel came running and stood in front of the window. 

    "I won't let you leave!" he yelled.

    With Jesse helping her stand, Aurora shot a fireball at him as Brennan shot electricity at him also.  The force of their combined powers sent Daniel out the window.  His cries could be heard as he fell until they could be heard no more.

    Aurora, who was weakening, passed out.  Jesse caught her and carried her in his arms.  Brennan looked at his best friend and his sister and suspected there was something going on between them.  Brennan walked over to the window.

    "Come on Jess," said Brennan," let's get out of here."

    They both stepped into the Double Helix.  Adam closed the doors and flew away from Genomex. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter.  I've been busy with school lately so that's why it took so long to update.  Now review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 20: Back at Sanctuary

Chapter 20

    "Where's Aurora?" Brennan asked Jesse as they were playing a game of basketball.

    "Getting her injuries cleaned up,"

     "Can I ask you something Jess?" Brennan asked. 

    "Sure, what is it?" said Jesse while dribbling the ball.

    "Is there something going on between you and my sister?"

    "Why do you ask?" Jesse asked, trying to avoid answering Brennan's question.

    "You to seemed pretty close today." Brennan stole the ball from Jesse and sunk the ball in the basket.

    "We were getting to know each other.  But, nothing happened," Jesse lied.  Jesse checked the ball, dribbled past Brennan, and sunk the ball in the basket. 

    "I must be reading into it too much.  It would be too weird having my best friend dating my sister though.  No matter how much she hates me," Brennan said, holding the ball.

    "She doesn't hate you Brennan, she just feels betrayed by what you did to her and her friend in the past.  And even if she says she doesn't care, she does.  She's the kind of person who has a hard time forgiving people.  And letting go"

    "Did she tell you that?"

    "No, I could just tell.  She's really got a great personality if you try to get to know her." 

 "You're right.  I want this rift between us gone, and I think I know how."  Brennan threw the ball and made another basket.  "I win."  They gave each other a high five. "I'll see ya later Jesse," he said as he ran off towards his room.

    "Yeah, but remember, Adam has an announcement he wants to make!" yelled Jesse.

    "Okay!" said Brennan as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

    "I'm fine," said Aurora who was sitting in the main lab in Sanctuary.  "I wasn't hurt too badly, so can I go now?"

    "Not just yet, wait a few minutes," said Emma.  She was cleaning Aurora's cuts and bruises and bandaging them up.

    "You seem better," said Shalimar, who had just walked in the door.

    "Yeah, that's what I keep telling Emma and Adam.  But, they're being insistent on running tests to make sure."

"Where is Adam?" asked Shalimar.

    "I'm right here," he said as he came into view from behind a computer.  He walked over while holding Aurora's test results.  "From the looks of things," he said looking at the tests," you have a few bruised ribs.  Other then than that, you're fine.  Emma, will you rap bandages around Aurora's ribs?"

    "I'm already ahead of you," she said as she picked up more bandages.

    "While you're at it, can you get this subdermal governor off my neck please?" Aurora asked.

    "Of coarse," said Adam.  He walked over and took off the subdermal governor.

    "Ow," Aurora said in pain as she rubbed the back off her neck.

    " Sorry.  I'll leave so you can finish up.  Shalimar, will you help me with something?" Adam asked, being very vague.

    "Sure," said Shalimar who was smiling and they left the room.

    "Why do I have a feeling they no something I don't," said Aurora who lifted up her shirt.

    "I don't know," said Emma as she wrapped the bandages around her ribs trying to look clueless even though she knew exactly what was going on.  Aurora winced a couple times.  "Are you okay?" asked Emma as she bandaged Aurora's ribs.

    "It just hurts a little," said Aurora.

    "How's your friend Gabriel?"

    "He's ok.  He's really confused about what happened today."

    "Well, I'm done," said Emma as she finished.

    "Good."  Aurora stood up and walked towards the door.  "I kind of need to talk to Brennan." Aurora left the lab. 

    "I'm impressed," said Shalimar, standing in the doorway of Brennan's room.

    "Of what?" Brennan asked as he searched through his room for something.

    "I'm impressed of how you handled everything today.  You know, with your sister.  It couldn't have been easy seeing her after all you two have been through."

    "Yeah, its not.  But all I want to do is make amends.  Aurora has been alone too long.  I want to be the big brother I should have been years ago."

    Shalimar nodded in understanding.  "What are you looking for?" she asked as she entered his room.

    "Something for Aurora.  Something I found that she will really like.  It's a surprise so I can't tell you. Ah!  Here it is," said Brennan as he found a small black box and put it in his pocket.  "I gotta see Aurora."  Brennan walked passed Shalimar and out of the room.

    "Don't forget about later!" Shalimar called after him.

    "I know," Brennan answered back as he went to find his sister. 


	22. Chapter 21: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 21

    "Aurora," Brennan called as he walked in the living room where his sister was.

    "Hi," she answered as she faced her brother. "I was looking for you."

    "So was I.  With everything that's happened today, I wanted to apologize for hurting you in the past.  I want to have no hard feelings between us.  I have changed for the better."

    "Yeah I've noticed.  I honestly didn't know if you could, but you've proved me wrong.  Not only did you save me today, but you saved Gabriel as well. I'm used to being on my own and depending on myself for so long I just got use to it.  I want no hard feelings between us either.  I accept your apology."

    "I'm glad.  In fact, I have something for you."  Brennan pulled out the black box and handed it to Aurora.  

    She opened it and saw a silver locket inside it.  Aurora recognized it immediately.  She turned it over to the backside to view the name engraved on it.  It read: _Andrea Sarah Mulwray_.  Aurora's mother's name.  

    "My mother's locket!" said Aurora who was surprised.  "Where did you find it?  I've been wondering where this was for years!"

    "It was in a box of Dad's and your mother's.  I found it a few years ago.  I knew you'd like it."

    "Like it?  I love it!  You don't know how much this means to me.  Thank you."  She gave Brennan a hug and they both smiled.

    "Your welcome.  Here, let me help you put it on."  Brennan took the necklace and clasped it around Aurora's neck.  "There," he said when he finished.  "That reminds me, Adam has something he wants to say to all of us in here soon."

    "About what?"

    "You'll see," said Brennan with a suspicious grin on his face.

    As Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse piled into the living room, all of them including Aurora and Brennan waited for Adam.

    "Where is Adam?" asked Aurora.  "I thought he had some sort of announcement."

    "He'll be here soon," said Emma as she, Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan all looked at each other.

    "Okay, now I really feel like you all know something I don't."

    Adam walked into the room and Emma, Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan walked to his side.

    "What's going on?" asked Aurora.

    "Aurora, you are a remarkable mutant and you have done amazingly well considering today's events," Adam started.

    Brennan stepped forward with another box in his hand.  "We were wondering if you'd like to be the newest member of Mutant X."

    "Really?  Yeah, I'd love to," said Aurora.

    "Brennan opened the box and inside was a silver ring.  A Comlink in fact and it was Aurora's.  "Here," he said, handing it to his sister," you're not officially apart of the team without one of these."

    Aurora took it and put it on here right ring finger.  "This day just keeps getting better and better."

    Adam handed a glass of wine to everyone and said," A toast to our newest member of Mutant X."  They all touched glasses and took a sip.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

If you think this story is over, you're wrong.  One last chapter is coming soon.  Right now, review this one and tell me what you think.  

I      


	23. Chapter 22: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 22

    "Are you sure you don't wanna stay at my place?  Luke was planning on visiting, but his plans got changed," said Gabriel who was on the phone with Aurora.  

    "This is my new home and I'm safe here," Aurora assured her friend as she sat in her new room.  "I'm actually glad your cousin's plans got changed because I don't feel comfortable around him.  You know, because of his and my history."

    "I understand that. So," he said, trying to change the subject," what are doing anyway?"

    "Adding some of my style to my new room," Aurora said as she looked at the posters she had hung up and her pictures of her friend that were on her desk.  Aurora looked at her watch.  It was 7:30 P.M.

    "Today has really been different," said Gabriel.

    "Yeah, it has."

    "Are you sure you're alright?"

    "I'm fine.  Stop worrying so much."  Suddenly someone knocked on her door.  Slowly the door opened to reveal Jesse standing in the doorway.  "I'll talk to you tomorrow.  Bye."  She hung up the phone.

    "Can I come in?" Jesse asked.

    "Sure."  

    Jesse walked in and closed the door behind him.  Aurora got off her bed and walked towards him.  They just looked at each other not knowing what to say.  Jesse stood with his hands in his jeans and Aurora held on to her locket.

    "That's a beautiful locket," Jesse said as he looked at it.

    "Thanks.  It was my mothers.  My father gave it to her for their first anniversary."

    Jesse opened the locket and saw a picture of a man and a woman with a little boy and a baby in the woman's arms.

    "Those are my parents," Aurora pointed out.

    "Is that Brennan?" Jesse asked as he looked at the little boy.

    "Yeah, and that baby is me."

    Jesse looked at the picture of Aurora's mother with her brown hair, blue eyes, and tender smile.  "You look just like her."  

    Aurora just smiled.  "Today has been bizarre.  Is this what you guys do everyday?"

    "Pretty much," Jesse hesitated," I need to talk to you about Brennan.  He asked me if there was something going on between us."

    "What did you tell him?"

    "I said no, but honestly I don't know if there is or not.  Brennan is my best friend and I really don't think he would be too thrilled if I was involved with you because you're his sister.  I don't want to hurt him."

    "I understand.  I don't want to hurt him either.  He and I have just reconciled.  I don't want to screw that up."  Aurora paused.  "But somethings, are worth taking risks."

   Jesse nodded in understanding.  He didn't say a word.  He walked to the door and opened it.  He turned back to face Aurora.  "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

    Aurora smiled.  "Yes, I'm starving."  She got up, walked out of her room with Jesse at her side, and she closed the door.

THE END

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

All things must come to an end.  I hope you enjoyed reading this story because I enjoyed writing it.   Thank you for all the reviews.  Please review this last chapter.  But, don't think I'm through yet.  

**Coming soon is the sequel "Old Friends, New Enemies".**


End file.
